1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, the devices and the space between the devices become smaller and shorter. As a result, problems that affect reliability of the semiconductor devices, for example, interference phenomena causing an operational error or electrical properties degradation, may be encountered.
U.S. Laid-open Patent No. US2012/0126303 teaches that an air gap is formed in a trench in an isolation region and between gate lines. Particularly, referring to FIGS. 17A to 17D, an insulating layer 3 formed in the trench is removed by a wet-etch process. However, while the insulating layer 3 is removed, a bottom surface of an interelectrode insulating layer 7 is exposed, which creates problems because the interelectrode insulating layer 7 is also etched by the wet-etch process performed to remove the insulating layer 3.